darkstripes_fanfiction_and_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
ThunderClan
ThunderClan Members Leader Bramblestar Appearance: Dark brown tabby with amber eyes. Personality: Authoritative, Proud, a natural leader. Roleplayer: None History: Ever since he was born, he was bullied and feared because he was Tigerstar's son. Firestar feared that he would become like his father, a dangerous, murdering cat. Bramblestar was given many chances to become like his father, but he did the right thing and even saved Firestar's life from his murderous brother, Hawkfrost. He became Deputy when Graystripe, the former Deputy, was captured by Twolegs, and stayed Deputy when Graystripe returned. He became leader when Firestar died in the Dark Forest Battle, and named Squirrelflight as his deputy. ------------------------- Deputy: Squirrelflight Appearance: Bright orange tabby she-cat with green eyes. Personality: Outgoing, stubborn, and adventurous. She often got in trouble as an apprentice for not listening. Roleplayer: Silver History: Squirrelflight is Firestar's daughter, and as an apprentice, she got in trouble frequently. She was part of the second most important prophecy, the one that foretold when the Twolegs would destroy the forest. She was not supposed to go with the chosen cats to "find Midnight" but she went along anyway. When she became a warrior, she fell in love with Ashfur, but then fell in love with Brambleclaw. Later, in a forest fire, Squirrelflight revealed to Ashfur, who wanted to kill her kits to make her feel pain, that her kits were not really her kits. It turned out she was actually pretending to be the kits mother, and their real mother was her sister, Leafpool, who was a medicine cat. The three "kits", Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf, hated her for this, and Hollyleaf made an attempt to kill Leafpool. Hollyleaf later revealed Squirrelflight's secret at The Gathering after killing Ashfur. Squirrelflight was heartbroken, and then Brambleclaw didn't want to be mates with her anymore. They made up shortly before the Dark Forest battle, and although she broke his heart, Brambleclaw, now Bramblestar, named her his Deputy. ------------------------ Medicine Cat Leafpool Appearance: Light brown she-cat with green-amber eyes Personality: Quiet and Calm most of the time. Roleplayer: None History: She is Firestar's kit and Squirrelflight's sister. When Squirrelflight went with the journeying cats, Leafpool missed her greatly. Later, at the Lake Territory, Leafpool gave birth to Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze, and Squirrelflight pretended to be their mother. When Squirrelflight revealed her secret, Hollyleaf made an attempt to kill her, but then realized letting Leafpool live would make her suffer more. When Hollyleaf revealed the secret at the Gathering, Leafpool stepped down as medicine cat. She became a medicine cat later when Jayfeather realized that her skills were being wasted as a warrior. --------------------- Medicine Cat Apprentice Jayfeather Apearance: Gray tom with black and white stripes and blind, blue eyes. Personality: Stubborn, snappish, and unsocial. He hates being blind, and hates any cat who mentions it. Roleplayer: Phoenix History: Jayfeather was one of the Three, part of a prophecy that foretold that the three would save the clans from the Dark Forest. The other three are Dovewing and Lionblaze. His power is that he can see into other cat's dreams. Jayfeather hated his foster mother more than his other siblings when she revealed that she wasn't his true mother, and got angry when any cat tried to talk to Leafpool, saying: "Leafpool is not your medicine cat". Leafpool later became a medicine cat again, when Jayfeather said that her skills were being wasted as a warrior. ------------------ Warriors Lionblaze Appearance: Golden tabby tom with yellow eyes and white paws. Currently no RPer. Personality: Patient, social, and kind. Roleplayer: None History: Lionblaze was one of the Three, the others being Jayfeather and Dovewing. They were part of an important prophecy that said that they would save the clans from the Dark Forest with their powers. Lionblaze's power is he cannot be defeated in battle. ----------------------------- Joltspike Appearance: Golden tabby tom with purple eyes. Personality: Happy-go-lucky and enthusiastic. Roleplayer: None History: He was born a rogue and became good friends with Stormypelt, or at the time, Stormy. They began visiting ThunderClan daily, helping with chores and hunting, and eventually joined. -------------------------------- Stormypelt Appearance: Gray tom with black spots and yellow eyes. Personality: Shy, quiet, and doesn't join conversations unless he has to. Roleplayer: None History: Stormypelt was born a kittypet, but was then tossed on the side of a Thunderpath. He cared for himself until he met Joltspike, Jolt at the time, and they became good friends. He convinced Stormypelt to come with him to help with ThunderClan, and he eventually joined. ------------------------------ Brairlight Appearance: reddish brown she-cat with amber eyes and useless back legs. Personality: Discontent, Restless, Excited. Roleplayer: Darkstripe History: She was born with the use of her back legs, but they were crushed by a falling tree that killed Longtail during her apprentice years. She broke her spine. Firestar took pity on her and named her Brairlight when her siblings, Bumblestripe and Blossomfall, received their warrior names. She frequently helped Jayfeather, which annoyed him greatly. Because of this, her mother, Millie, often overlooked her sister, Blossomfall, and showered all her attention on Brairlight. Brairlight help a lot during the Dark Forest battle; she helped treat sick cats. ---------------------- Quartzrose Appearance: Cream colored she-cat with blue eyes. Personality: Helpful, content, and Modest about her talents. Roleplayer: None History: She was stolen from her clan at a very young age by Twolegs, and when her clan took her back (by that time she was much older), it took a long time for her to get used to it again. But she is very helpful and often wants to do more chores like changing bedding than to hunt and fight. --------------- Electricity Appearance: A tom with a flame-colored pelt and green eyes. Personality: Bighearted, Brave, and Clever. He is the youngest warrior, and life has been very kind to him. Roleplayer: Darkstripe History: He was born a rogue. He was hunting one day and ran into a ThunderClan patrol when he was six moons old. He and his mother, Mellowbrair, joined. Mellowbrair was actually an exile from another clan, and kept her name. Electricity refused a warrior name and an apprentice name. ----------------- Apprentices Lightningpaw Appearance: Golden she-cat with dark amber eyes. Personality: Impatient, exited, and helpful. Roleplayer: None History: She has a brother, Thunderpaw, and a sister, Tinypaw. She was a very troublesome kit, and her ceremony was put off because Bramblestar thought she needed to mature some more, which crushed her. Until she became an apprentice, she was quiet, and her old self was gone. She refused to eat, saying she wished she was dead. Her mother was heartbroken, and asked Bramblestar to reconsider. He did, upon hearing the kit's reaction. Lightningpaw went back to her old self after she became one. Mentor: Joltspike ---------------------- Thunderpaw Appearance: Black tom with yellowish gray eyes and white paws/chest/belly/muzzle. Personality: Curious but quiet. Roleplayer: None History: He was the opposite of his sister, and that is why he became an apprentice before her. He tried desperately to get her to eat, but she refused, saying that she wanted to die. He was sad and scared for his sister. He was much happier when she became an apprentice, and they often train together because their mentors are such good friends. Mentor: Stormypelt --------------------- Tinypaw Appearance: Pure black she-cat with ghostly white eyes and was born without the use of her back legs and also born early, resulting in her smallness. Personality: Determined, Patient, and hates being called small. She acts like her legs aren't limp. Roleplayer: None History: She was born early without the use of her back legs, making her small and hard to walk. Sister to Thunderpaw and Lightningpaw. She was given a mentor before Lightningpaw, but did not notice her sadness because she was too busy. She loves Brairlight dearly. Mentor: Brairlight ----------------- Queens Cinderheart Appearance: Dark gray tabby she-cat with green-yellow eyes. Personality: Brave, unselfconfident, humorous. Roleplayer: None History: She was a reincarnation of Cinderpelt, and often had visions of things that were familiar, yet not. She later chose to be a warrior, and Cinderpelt's spirit left her. She fell in love with Lionblaze and became pregnant shortly after the Dark Forest battle. --------------------- Mellowbrair Appearance: Yellow she-cat with blue eyes and a soft voice; Originally a rogue. Nursing Stormypelt's kits. Personality: Shy, quiet, sweet. Roleplayer: Lightning History: Came to ThunderClan when she heard one of her friends, Stormypelt, did. She was a little stand-offish at first, but eventually warmed up to the cats. She had kits with Stormypelt and gave birth shorly before Greenleaf. ------------ Kits Firekit and Smokeykit Appearance(s): Firekit is a light cream she-cat, while Smokeykit is light gray she-cat. Personality: Firekit is cheerful and playful; Smokeykit is sleepy and mosey. Roleplayer(s): Firekit~ None | Smokeykit~ None History: Three weeks old. Their mother, Mellowbrair, is a former rogue. Graystripe Personality: Laid-back, friendly, caring Roleplayer: None History: Graystripe was the first to meet Firestar, the legendary leader of ThunderClan, who was then Rusty the kittypet. They became very good friends after Firestar joined ThunderClan, and they tended to get in trouble together. Graystripe received his warrior name after completing an important mission to rid ShadowClan of Brokenstar. After the death of Whitestorm in the Battle of BloodClan, Graystripe replaced him as Firestar's deputy. At one point, during the destruction of the Forest Territory, Graystripe was captured by Twolegs. In the Lake Territory, Brambleclaw was named the new deputy, and stayed the deputy even after Graystripe's return with his new mate, Millie. After the flood in ThunderClan territory subsided, he and Sandstorm decided to become elders with Purdy. ---- Sandstorm Appearance: Pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes. Personality: Sharp-tongued, loyal, brave and strong-willed. Roleplayer: None History: Coming Soon Category:Roleplaying Clans